Z růže květ
by Lanevra
Summary: Loki, Thor a zahrada.


Loki zhluboka vdechl čistý vzduch prosycený vůní růží. K uším mu doléhal ptačí zpěv, hučení vánku ve větvích a zurčení nedalekého potůčku, který vesele spěchal po kamenech. Byla to taková úleva, oproti hluku hodovní síně Odinova dómu, kde se o podlahu neustále tříštilo nádobí, hlasitý a nepříliš melodický zpěv se odrážel od vysokých stropů a všude se vznášel zápach zpocených h těl a piva. Nechápal, proč tam vůbec musí večeřet. Matčina malá jídelna, ozářená západem slunce a se spoustou nadýchaných polštářů k sezení, se mu líbila daleko víc, jenže podle otce byl už příliš starý na trávení tak velkého množství času se svou matkou. Vynahrazoval si to tady. V její zahradě, oáze klidu, kam mohl před všemi těmi hlučnými hrubiány prchnout, kdykoliv už měl dost jejich zakrnělých mozků a neustálých potyček pro malichernosti. Miloval toto místo jako máloco jiného.  
Zato jeho bratr Thor, táhnoucí se Lokimu za patami jako zmoklý pes, měl na zahradu úplně jiný názor. Pyl květin ho podivně dráždil v nose, chtělo se mu z něho kýchat. Ptáci potom zněli jako skřípání džbánu o džbán a čistý vzduch? Už dlouho necítil tolik podivných pachů. Upřímně litoval, že na Lokiho tak dlouho a urputně naléhal, aby mu ukázal, kam se po večeři pokaždé nenápadně ztrácí. Vlastně byl při tom naléhání nakonec trochu hrubý, jak si musel přiznat. Přeci jen, asi nebylo moc milé roztříštit svým kladivem zeď jen kousek vedle Lokiho hlavy.  
Když on ale tak hrozně žárlil.  
Loki mu odmítal sdělit, kam chodí a co tam provádí, nebo za kým se to potajmu vydává, a nepomohlo žádné vyhrožování ani mučení, ať už slastné nebo zlé. Prostě mlčel, jak to Loki uměl, s pohledem tak neproniknutelným a tváří tak nehybnou, až do něj občas Thor strčil, jen aby se přesvědčil, že to není jedna z Lokiho zrádných iluzí. Většinou, kupodivu, nebyla, byl to prostě jenom malý Loki ztracený ve svých vlastních myšlenkách a Thora naprosto přehlížející. Byl jediný, kdo si něco takového vůbec dovolil; neposlouchat velkého Thora, Odinova nejmilovanějšího syna a největšího válečníka Asgardu, ba co víc, někdy se Loki prostě uprostřed jeho věty otočil a odkráčel pryč, jako kdyby si vůbec nevšiml, že Thor něco říká. Bylo to k vzteku.  
A tohle místo bylo také k vzteku. Myslel si, že tu Loki dělá kdoví co zajímavého, ale on ve skutečnosti jen procházel tam a zpět mezi záhonky barevných kytek, občas se zastavil a k nějaké přičichl nebo jen tak vzhlédl do koruny stromů a blaženě se usmíval. Thor se ho snažil chvíli napodobit, dokonce si ten strom i prohlédl od spodku kmene až po jeho vrcholek, ale neviděl na něm nic moc zajímavého. Byl to prostě nudný strom.  
Největší vzrušení nastalo, když Lokimu na rameno sedla malá pěnice a začala si prozpěvovat. Thor si řekl, že je to alespoň trochu zábavy a pokusil se ji chytit. Nejenže mu ufrnkla z rukou dřív, než stačil sevřít dlaně k sobě, ještě od Lokiho schytal tak rozzlobený pohled a ostré vzteklé zasyčení, že se radši stáhl do bezpečné vzdálenosti jednoho kroku a v té se teď za bratrem znuděně šoural.  
Thorova nuda byla přímo hmatatelná, překonala i ptačí zpěv a začala na Lokiho záda doléhat jako těžký kámen. Zpočátku ji chtěl ignorovat, ostatně Thora ignoroval už od svých deseti let, kdy pochopil, že mu Odin místo mozku nadělil jen velké svaly a penis, ale, tak jako vždy, to nedokázal dlouho. Nejspíš hlavně proto, že Thor byl schopný dělat hluk dokonce i ve spánku, natožpak když jako rozmazlené děcko okopával okraje záhonků, kdejaký kořen čnící ze země a střílel Lokimu kamínky zezadu do bot.  
Bleskl po něm přes rameno rozzlobeným pohledem zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se Thor protáhl, ruce vysoko zdvižené nad hlavu, a tenká bavlněná košile pod silou jeho svalů téměř vzdala svůj úděl a rozervala se vedví. Vztek nad bratrovým chováním Lokiho hned přešel a jeho zrak a myšlenky putovaly k vypracovanému hrudníku a rýsujícím se bradavkám. Jazyk mu krátce probleskl mezi rty, jak si je olízl ve vzpomínce na noc, která se odehrála před pár dny. Thor se k němu připotácel trochu opilý a v bujaré náladě a po tom, co převrhl pár Lokiho soch a roztříštil je v hromady mramoru, ze sebe stahal oblečení a další, co bylo roztříštěno na kusy, byl sám Loki. Jedno musel Thorovi nechat; mozek mu sice scházel, ale penis, který zastupoval většinu mozkových funkcí, měl správný tvar i velikost pro poskytnutí té největší rozkoše.  
„Hm?" ozvalo se od Thora velmi výřečně, když Loki na dlouhou dobu strnul a pozoroval ho, a promnul si při svých slovech unaveně ztuhlý zátylek. Ten jediný pohyb, kdy se Thorovy svaly na odhalených rukách stejně jako ty rýsující se pod košilí zavlnily, vyslal po Lokiho zádech příznačné zachvění, které sklouzlo až do slabin. Cítil, jak jeho penis okamžitě zareagoval a vzepřel se proti látce kalhot. Mírně si nad tím povzdechl. Bylo zřejmé, že není zbytí a jejich dnešní procházka skončí dřív, než plánoval a rozhodně méně klidně, než si původně přál. Ovšem to, že znal svůj osud, neznamenalo, že se mu hodlal poddat lacino. Pokud ho Thor chtěl, skutečně a hluboce chtěl, musel zapojit těch posledních pár střízlivých zbytků mozku a začít přemýšlet.  
Odvrátil se od něj a rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nápad Lokiho myslí probleskl v okamžiku, kdy spatřil jen pouhé dva kroky od nich nádhernou stromovou růži, jejíž květy měly odstín krve. Koutky se mu zvedly v drobném potměšilém úsměvu a nohy ho samy donesly k největšímu z květů.  
Thor ho, za hlasitého dupání, doprovázel až ke keři, který si náležitě znuděným pohledem prohlédl. Věděl, co bude následovat. Jen další Lokiho očichávání a slastné vzdychání, které bylo téměř hlasitější než to, co se Thorovi podařilo z bratrových úst vykřesat v noci, a to s užitím veškerých svých mileneckých schopností. Jediné, co na Lokiho zálibě v květinách viděl příjemné, bylo, když se Loki elegantně sklonil a svými dlouhými štíhlými prsty, o kterých byl Thor přesvědčen, že by je mohl líbat a olizoval až do konce věků, pohladil jeden z květů. Jeho dokonale oble tvarovaný, přesto však štíhlý zadek se při pohybu vyklenul nahoru a útlé, nekonečně dlouhé nohy budily dojem ještě větší elegance než normálně. Thor naklonil hlavu a tu krásnou siluetu s dychtivým úsměvem mapoval odzdola nahoru a zase zpět.  
„Myslím, bratře, že toto je ta nejkrásnější ze všech růží v matčině zahradě," sdělil mu Loki svým melodickým hlasem jednu z těch naprosto nepodstatných informací, co je Thor pouštěl jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým mu samy odcházely ven do vzduchu.  
„Máš pravdu," odpověděl na to automaticky. Loki miloval, když s ním všichni souhlasili a nesnášel, pokud měli jiný názor, to se urazil a byl schopný týdny nevystrčit ze svého pokoje ani špičku nosu.  
„Vlastně je tak krásná," pokračoval Loki, téměř svůdně se přitom narovnal a vrhl na Thora dlouhý pohled, „že bych každému, kdo by mi daroval pouhý jediný její květ, splnil za každý jeho lísteček jedno nejtajnější přání. Ale kdo by byl tak troufalý, že by daroval růži samotnému synu našeho ctěného otce Odina?" dodal s malým povzdechem, potom se obrátil a vykročil opět po cestě směrem k altánku.  
Thor zmateně zamrkal. Síla Lokiho posledních slov byla jako dostat pěstí do nosu ve chvíli, kdy se zrovna snažil napít sladké medoviny z extra velkého džbánu. Cítil, jak mu něco teplého téměř stéká po obličeji a prsou a kape na zem… něco jako hluboký podtext v bratrových slovech. Odtrhl pohled od jeho vzdalujícího se a lehce pohupujícího zadku a podíval se na růžový keř. Stál si tam, nikdy nepokořen i přes svůj drobný vzrůst, a svou ostrou barvou se Thorovi vysmíval do obličeje za jeho nechápavost. Rozzlobeně se na tu drzou kytku zamračil. Nejradši by ji celou vyrval ze země… V hlavě se mu rozsvítilo. Náhle bylo všechno křišťálově jasné. Za jeden okvětní plátek jedno nejtajnější přání. On měl spoustu tajných přání týkajících se Lokiho a tahle kytka měla naštěstí spoustu okvětních plátků.  
Vrhl se ke keři, uchopil ho pevně za kmínek a s použitím jen malé síly ho vytrhl ze země. Uchvátil ho stejně odhodlaně a suverénně, jako si za něj dnes v noci uchvátí každý malý kousíček Lokiho těla a nakonec rozbije ledovou krustu na jeho srdci a ukradne si i to. Lístků na to měla růže víc než dost. Hrdě se svým ukořistěným keříkem vyrazil po štěrkové cestě za Lokim. Ten se na něj díval s šokem v doširoka otevřených očích a couval pozpátku tak nešikovně, až zakopl o první schůdek altánku a beznadějně si kecl na zadek.  
Thor nad ním vítězně stanul, pyšný úsměv na tváři, dobře si vědom toho, že bratra právě porazil.  
„Kolik přání mi splníš za všechny květy na tomhle keři, bratříčku?"

KONEC


End file.
